Loving the Enemy
by dancer4life1
Summary: 7th year. brief HPHG. becomes DMHG. Read inside for more info. Please RR.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own mere lovely sucky plot.  
  
A/N: Alright. Now this is just an idea light bulb (not a very bright one mind you.) that just happened to shatter over my head and give me eternal trauma. So since I will not be able to leave it behind, I will give this idea a shot. If you think I should continue R/R. If you think I shouldn't quit my day job (besides the fact that I don't even have one) and give up on this oh so wonderful soon-to-be horse crap, Review also. I'd love to hear anyone's point of view. Flame if you like, as long as it's constructive. If u have anything u think would help me, let me know so I can make this story better for all of us. Aite. Peace n luv. Blood fo lyfe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Loving the Enemy  
  
Chapter One: Unbreak My Heart – Toni Braxton  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was the start of her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was now a seventh year student and Head Girl at that too. She sat in the heads common room sulking, staring at the ceiling when a muggle R&B song played continuously through her head.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my  
  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darling  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
She did not notice that by the time it reached the chorus, she was belting her poor little heart out, and there was someone watching her, too. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she pictured the face of the emerald-eyed boy this song was dedicated to.  
  
"So Mudblood, who's this intelligent boy who dumped you and who you now want to, I quote, 'unbreak your heart'?" asked a cold voice from the doorway.  
  
The heartbroken Hermione turned around and caught the gaze of a blonde-haired, grey-eyed, sinister Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. She saw him smirk and challenge her to answer with his eyes. She in turn rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Awww…poor little Mudblood has had her heart broken by the Boy-Who-Bloody-Hell-Unfortunately-Lived when he broke up with her, am I right?" asked Malfoy with a snicker.  
  
"Actually, for the first time in your life, ferret face, you're right. Anyhow, what's it to you?" Hermione responded with a malicious tone almost as great as Malfoy's.  
  
"Nothing actually. Except that I think I may go and congratulate Potter on his wise decision." Malfoy was enjoying this all too much. It was so much more tempting since Granger was fighting his cold words.  
  
Except this time, he when he looked at her, he saw her tough expression fall and her eyes water as they dropped to stare once again at the floor.  
  
'Oh well. A good day's work' thought Malfoy as he entered his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Later on that night, as Hermione was showering, she could not help herself from releasing the tears that were being contained inside her. Outside, Draco could hear her since she had forgotten to put up a silencing spell and was screaming as she probably thought he was not there.  
  
"LORD. I CAN NOT TAKE THIS! THAT BLOODY GIT MALFOY THINKS THAT I NEVER LET HIM GET TO ME. THAT'S WHAT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT TOO. BUT NO, EVERYTIME HE MAKES A CRUDE REMARK, IT JUST TEARS A BIT MORE OF ME UP INSIDE. ESPECIALLY TONIGHT. LORD I SWEAR. HIS REMARK ABOUT HARRY SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO ME. IT'S JUST THE FACT THAT THE REASON WHY HARRY BROKE UP WITH ME IS SO STUPID MAKES ME EVEN MORE DEPRESSED. I MEAN I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BROKE UP WiTH ME BECAUSE HE SAW I WOULD TRANSFER TO THE DARK SIDE AND MARRY THAT FERRET MALFOY IN MY FUTURE IN DIVINATION CLASS. I DON'T CARE IF WHAT HE SAW ABOUT VOLDEMORT IN DIVINATION LAST YEAR WAS TRUE, IT DOESN'T MEAN EVERY GOD DAMN FUCKIN THING IS. LORD."  
  
Malfoy chuckled to himself. 'Wow, Potter is dense, breaking up with someone just because you saw something in divination class. Even Hermione doesn't deserve that… WAIT!!! Did I just call Granger by her first name, and say she didn't deserve it. Of course she did Malfoy, she's a fuckin mudblood! Lord I need some sleep…'  
  
Please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
